


Sterek

by MasterTLA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chibi, Cute, Digital Art, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterTLA/pseuds/MasterTLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just adorable/cute/awesome Sterek stuff! Made with the help of DollDivine dot com! :D </p><p>It says complete but I reserve the right to add more cute adorableness whenever I want to :D :D :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another DollDivine dot com :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DollDivine dot com :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeheehee DollDivine and a pic of Derek!!! :D :D :D :D :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DollDivine :D Rule 63 (I think)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sterek PiyoPiyo!!! AHHHHH!!! SO CUTE! :D
> 
> I'm very proud of this! Derek and Stiles are so darn cute! And my tree branch looks pretty amazing if I do say so myself! WooHoo!!! :D :D :D

Derek may look cold and sour on the outside, but it's easy for Stiles to see past all of that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Sterek rule 63!
> 
> Made with DollDivine
> 
> I really love them as a couple no matter what sex they are!


End file.
